Performance of rountine diagnostic studies and rountine acute and chronic care on patients and collect clinical data longitudinally for up to six months following the onset of acute stroke. For purposed of clarification "stroke" here includes only cerebral thrombosis, intracerebral hypertensive hemorrhage, and cerebral embolism but excludes subarachnoid hemorrhage due to trauma and aneurysm, transient attacks of less than 24 hours duration, traumatic hematomas and cerebrovascular phenomena complecating neoplastic and congenital lesions.